Foundry production systems are known in which pattern or model carrier plates, carrying patterns or models to be cast are placed in molding sand boxes, the molding sand boxes then transported to a filling station and subsequently transported to a compacting station. This arrangement permits filling one mold box with sand in the time that another mold box is compacted. A plurality of pattern plates with patterns thereon are used, the patterns being returned to the initial station as the various operating steps in the mold box are carried out. Simultaneous filling of one mold box, while another one is being compacted, increases the through-put of mold boxes per unit time. It is, however, still quite time-consuming to completely assemble the mold box to the pattern or model carrier plate, then assemble a filling frame around the mold box and, after filling with sand and compaction, to again separate the pattern or model carrier plate and the filling frame from the mold box. An auxiliary vessel is needed which has a volume of approximately that of the mold box and the filling frame for assembly of the pattern or model carrier plate thereto. As a consequence, since the model or pattern carrier plate is introduced into the filling frame from below, a plate large enough to cover the auxiliary vessel and not only the molding frame is needed, which increases the energy requirement to lift the carrier plate.